Femte året
by Matilda99
Summary: Harry Potter ska börja sitt femte år på Hogwarts, han har längtat hela sommarlovet, men när han väl kommer tillbaka till Hogwarts så är det mycket som händer. Var tar Hermione vägen hela tiden? Ska Harry våga säga till Cho att han gillar henne? Vad håller Luna Lovegood på med hela tiden? Den här ff:n handlar om hur femte året kunde ha sett ut utan att Voldemort återuppstod


" Då var det äntligen dags att börja Hogwarts igen", tänker Harry när han går på Hogwarts expressen med sin bästa vän Ron, Hermione kommer tät efter dom.

- Ni måste väl gå till prefekternas vagn va?, frågar Harry.

- Ja, tyvärr men håll några platser åt oss, vi kommer efter vi har fått instruktioner och gjort det vi ska, säger Hermione.

-Jag förstår, men jag går till en kupé och håller platser åt er, säger Harry.

- Jag hade hellre varit med dig hela resan, säger Ron.

- Det är lugnt, ärligt det är det, du måste ju göra din plikt, säger Harry.

När Ron och Hermione har gått iväg så försöker Harry hitt en tom kupé som tur är så gör han det efter ett tag, han går in i kupén och sätter sig där och väntar.

Plötsligt skjuts kupé dörren upp och harrys kompisar Dean, Seamus och Neville kommer in.

- Hej kan vi sitta här?, frågar Dean.

- Ja Hermione och Ron får ändå rum sen så, säger harry.

- Tänk er femte året GET-PROV börjar bli lite nervös, säger Neville.

- Det går säkert bra, bättre än vad det gick för Fred och George i alla fall, säger Harry.

-Haha, hoppas det, säger Neville.

-Ja, mycket sämre än dom kan man inte bli, örtlära klara du dig nog garanterat i, kanske försvar mot svartkonster också, beror på vad för lärare vi får nu, säger Dean.

- Ja, och bli inte pressad av Hermiones prat om att plugga, säger Harry.

- Vi vet ju att hon är överlägsen, säger Dean.

- Tack för att ni försöker lugna ner mig, men farmor tjatar nästan ihjäl mig om vad jag MÅSTE klara mig i, säger Neville.

- Lyssna inte på henne, men hermione kommer klara sig i allt, säger Seamus.

- Vem har sagt det, säger Hermione som plötsligt har kommit in i kupén tillsammans med Ron.

- Vilka var dom nya prefekter från Slytherin?, frågar harry.

- Ni kommer inte tro mig men Draco Malfoy och Pansy Parkinsson, säger Hermione med avsky i rösten.

- VA?! Hur kan dom bli prefekter?, frågar Neville.

- Inte vet jag är väl en till konstig idé Dumbledore har, säger Ron.

Resten av tågresan sitter dom och pratar om det nya året och att det är GET prov.

-Jag för min del började plugga i fjärde årskursen, säger Hermione.

-Va? Redan då? Frågar Ron.

-Vad då redan? Det är ju lagom att börja då!, säger Hermione.

-Men lite väl tidigt Hermione, säger Ron.

-Nej det är precis lagom, säger Hermione.

Efter en tag till så har dom bytt om till skolklädnader så är dom framme vid Hogwarts. När dom kliver av tåget hör dom en välbekant röst.

-Första årselever hitåt, ropar Hagrid.

Harry ler vid minnet på hans först dag på Hogwarts, han hade varit nervös men det hade gåt bra.

-Harry kom nu vi ska åka dom där vagnarna upp till slottet, säger Hermione.

Harry,Ron och Hermione går och sätter sig i en vagn som börjar köra upp mot slottet.

Dean, Seamus och Neville tar en egen vagn.

-Vem tror ni blir försvar mot svartkonster lärare i år?, frågar Ron.

-Hoppas det blir någon bra nu när det är GET prov menar jag, vill ju inte ha en dålig då, säger Hermione.

-Snälla kan du sluta tjata om GET proven i en sekund bara?, frågar Harry.

-Men ni är nog lika nervösa som jag, säger Hermione.

-det ända jag har i tanken nu är mat, och du behöver inte oroa dig Hermione du kommer klara dig got och väl i alla ämnen, säger Ron.

-Oh! Ron du smickrar mig men tror du verkligen det?, frågar Hermione.

-Ja självklart, säger Ron.

-Oh! Tack, säger Hermione.

-Vi är framme nu, säger Harry.

Harry, Hermione och Ronkliver av vagnen och går in i slottet och sedan in i stora salen där nästan alla förutom förstaårseleverna är.

-Ska bli spännande att se sorteringen, säger Hermione medans hon och Ron och harry sätter sig ner vid Gryffindor bordet.

-Men kolla där är ju Lupin; säger Ron plötsligt och pekar mot lärarbordet.

-Men han sa ju upp sig, inte är väl han lärare igen!, säger Hermione.

-Jag vet inte Hermione, säger Neville som just kommit in med Dean och Seamus.

-Nej såklart ni inte vet det jag tänkte bara högt, säger Hermione.

En studn efter det öppnas den stora porten till stora salen och alla förstaårselever kommer in med McGongall längst fram i ledet-Stopp stanna, säger hon när dom kommit fram till ändarna av elevhemsborden.

-Jag kommer rop upp era namn, när ni hör era namn kommer ni fram och sätter er på pallen, jag sätter på er hatten och den ropar ut vilket elevhem ni hamnar i Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw eller Slytherin, säger McGonagall.

Det tar rätts så lång tid med soteringen det här året för dom är ganska så många men till slut så är det klart och det är dags för Dumbledore att hålla sitt tal.

-Välkomna allihopa till ett nytt år på Hogwarts, vil börja med att säga att Professor Lupin har tackat ja till att bli Försvar mot Svartkonster lärare i år, eftersom han saknade jobbet förra året också vill jag även säga tt ingen får gå in i den Förbjudna skogen, för det kan vara väldigt farlig, seså ta för er nu, säger Dumbledore och klappar händerna och det kommer fram mat på borderna.

Alla applåderar våldsamt, dom flesta över att Lupin är tillbaka men Slytherinbordet applåderar knappt alls.

- Så det var därför han var där, säger Hermione.

- Gud vad bra nu när vi ska ha GET-prov och allt, säger Harry.

- Har saknat att ha honom som lärare, säger Neville.

-J ag med man lärde sig jättemycket på hans lektioner, säger Harry och börjar ta för sig av maten.

-Ja, ni lyssnade i alla fall på han lektioner, säger Hermione.

- Hermione vi lyssnar alltid, säger Ron.

- Nej inte alltid, hoppas bara ni inte kuggar på GET-provet, säger Hermione.

- Sköt du dit så sköter jag mitt, säger Ron med et flin.

- Jaja men jag tror ni inte kommer får godkänt i alla ämnen, säger Hermione.

Så här sitter dom och diskuterar resten av måltiden, till slut så äger Dumbledore att det är dags för dom att gå till sina sällskapsrum.

- Jaha då går vi då, säger Ron till Harry.

- Men Ron förstårseleverna, vi måste vissa dom vart dom ska, säger Hermione.

- Jaja, Harry lösenordet är Fortuna major, förstaårselever hitåt!, skriker Ron.

Harry börjar gå iväg därifrån tillsammans med Dean, Seamus och Neville.

-Lite oväntat att Ron blev prefekt, säger Dean.

-Egentligen inte, han är duktigt, säger Harry.

- Jo visserligen men ändå, trodde det skulle bli du, säger Seamus.

- Prata inte om det nu, men jag har redan för mycket uppmärksamhet, säger Harry.

- Ja det har kanske rätt i, säger Neville.

Resten av vägen går dom under tystnad, när dom kommer fram till tjocka damens porträtt så säger hon sam vanligt.

"Lösenord".

-Fortuna Major, säger Harry

"Alldeles riktigt", säger tjocka damen och glider åt sidan.

Harry, Dean och Seamus går in, när dom kommer in ser dom de välbekanta rda sofforna och elden som sprakar i brasan.

-Bäst vi går upp och lägger oss, säger Neville.

Harry, Dean och Seamus nickar instämande. När dom kommer upp i pojkanas sovsal får dom syn på sina fem himmelsängar. Harry går och lägger sig i sin direkt, det gör dom andra med och dom somnar nästan direkt.


End file.
